It is known to print on containers using inkjet printers. However, when doing so, it is important that the position of the printer relative to the container be known precisely. If errors are made, they will appear as distortions in the image. To avoid such errors, it is known to calibrate the printer heads.
A difficulty associated with conventional calibration methods is that alignment errors caused by differing degrees of freedom of the print head are superimposed on one another. This makes it difficult to observe a printing error and derive from it a particular alignment correction to correct that error.